Siempre Juntos
by Kagome-Chan-Higurashi
Summary: Aqui dejo otro fic mio. [ Hikaru x Kaoru ] [Yaoi Lemmon ] Espero que os guste, pasen y lean! Segundo capitulo subido. Dejen reviews porfavor!
1. En La Playa

_**"Siempre Juntos"**_

_Era una noche trankila y de luna llena._

_En la orilla del mar, con una brisa suave y agradable, paseaban dos hombres cuyo rostro era identico. Eran gemelos...Hikaru y Kaoru._

Kaoru: Mira Hikaru! - Señalando al cielo -

Hikaru: huh?

Kaoru: Esas estrellas son hermosas.

Hikaru: Kaoru... - Cogiendole de la barvilla - Tu si que eres hermoso comparado con esas estrellas.

Kaoru: Hika...ru. Gracias.

Hikaru: No me agradezcas estas cosas, sabes que las digo porque son verdad.

Kaouru: Eres maravilloso - Le da un beso en la mejilla y hecha a correr -

Hikaru: K-Kaoru...?

Kaoru: A ver si me cojes!!

Hikaru: Seras...! Ven aquí, espera! - Va corriendo tras él -

Kaoru: No me cojeraas! - Le saca la lengua -

Hikaru: Te tengo...!

CHOFF

_Al correr rápido, Hikaru empuja sin querer a Kaoru haciendo que se cayera al agua y se mojara todo._

Kaoru: . . .

Hikaru: Oh, gomen Kaoru...No quería tirarte al agua. Dame la mano - Hikaru estiraba el brazo para que Kaoru alcanzara su mano -

Kaoru: Hikaru...! - Le coge la mano con fuerza estirando para él, haciendo que Hikaru tambien cayera al agua -

Hikaru: Pero que haces ka-?

_Hikaru fue interrumpido porque Kaoru comenzó a tirarle agua._

Hikaru: Se puede saber que haces Kaoru? No me mojes más!

Kaoru: Va, no te enfades hombre. Esque con el pelo mojado te ves más hermoso.

Hikaru: - Le coje con las dos manos la cara, una en cada mejilla y se le acerca despacio - Kaoru...Aquí el unico que se ve hermoso ante esa luna llena tan bella, eres tu.

Kaoru: Oh...Hikaru...Vas ha hacer que me ruborice!

Hikaru: Pero si ya lo estás.

Kaoru: Mentira!

Hikaru: Sssshhhht...- Le da un beso en la oreja izquierda -

Kaoru: ...- se ruboriza aun más -

Hikaru: Siempre que te veo ante mi, es como si yo me mirara en un espejo, solo que tu eres más bello.

Kaoru: Hikaru...

Hikaru: Anteriormente, nadie nos sabia distinguir y si nos distinguia...mentiamos. Nosotros no queriamos saber nada de los demás, ya nos teniamos el uno al otro...

Kaoru: Cierto...

Hikaru: Y siempre será así. Siempre estarás a mi lado,estaré contigo. Porque pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré.

Kaoru: Oh, Hikaru...Gracias - le abraza -

Hikaru: - Tambien le abraza, pero más fuerte - En estos momentos, me gustaría que el tiempo se parara, y no soltarte jamás, pero...

Kaoru: Pero la hora que es ya, tenemos que ir a casa...- agacha la mirada triste.

Hikaru: No te pongas asi. Quieres que cuando lleguemos a casa y nos duchemos, te frote la espalda?

Kaoru: De acuerdo! Oye Hikaru...Tngo un poco de frío...

Hikaru: Eso será porque estas mojado...ven aquí. .Se saca su chaqueta y se la pone a Kaoru, mientras se la pone, coge a Kaoru del hombro y se le acerca lentamente haciendo que le abrace. Ya estás mejor?

Kaoru: Si, muchas gracias Hikaru. No sabes que haría yo sin ti.

Hikaru: Vamos, que no es para tanto. Haré lo que sea por ti para que tu estes bien y seas feliz. Ya sabes...que yo te quiero mucho...

Kaoru: Como? Repite lo que has dicho! - Kaoru estaba muy sonrojado, no se creia lo que acababa de escuchar -

Hikaru: El que? Haré lo que sea por ti para que estes bien y seas feliz. Eso?

Kaoru: No no! Lo de despues, lo de despues! - Kaoru estaba impaciente, queria volver a escuchar esas palabras, esas dulces palabras que salieron una vez de la boca de Hikaru. Mientras se impacientaba, Kaoru cada vez se sonrojaba más -

Hikaru: Muy bien...Te lo volveré a repetir... - Hikaru se planta delante de Kaoru, otra vez poniendole sus suaves manos en sus mejillas y se acercaba lentamente. Una vez plantada la cara de Hikaru delante de la de Kaoru, Hikaru se quedó callado, habia un gran silencio, se sentía la respiración de los dos hermanos. Hikaru se acerca a la oreja derecha de Kaoru y lentamente le susurra -: Te quiero.

Koru: - Este se sonroja y lentamente se dirige a la cara de Hikaru, sus labios se estaban rozando - Hikaru...

Hikaru: Te quiero Kaoru, te quiero muchisimo... - Hikaru le dió un apasionante beso -

_**Fin del capitulo uno.**_

**Ohaa**

**Os a gustado?**

**Queria pediros una opinion:**

**Este fanfic lo voy a continuar, va a tener más capitulos; pero alguna gente me ha sugerido que ponga "Lemmon" y cosas más picantes.**

**Me sería de gran ayuda que opinarais sobre esto los que habeis leido este fic.**

**Solo teneis que decirme si quereis Lemmon o Shonen ai.**

**Muchisimas gracias!**

**Besoos**


	2. Un Gran Baño

_**"Siempre Juntos"**_

_Kaoru y Hikaru, despues de haber estado jugueteando en la playa, se fueron para casa._

Hikaru: Kaoru, te apetece una ducha?

Kaoru: ... - Kaoru estaba muy sensible y sonrojado desde que Hikaru le dijo "Te quiero" -

Hikaru: - Se le acerca - Oye, estas bien? Te ocurre algo?

Kaoru: No..N-no tranquilo...Ve preparando la ducha que yo ahora vuelvo.

Hikaru: - Hikaru se sorprendio a ver la reaccion de Kaoru, le notaba muy nervioso, pero no hizo caso. - De acuerdo, cuando estes listo ven a la ducha.

_Kaoru se encontraba en su habitacion ( habitacion de Kaoru y Hikaru, ya que dormian juntos )_

Kaoru: No se que me pasa, estoy mu nervioso...No es la primera vez que me baño con el,no entiendo porque me siento asi...El corazon me va muy deprisa. - Kaoru se iba quitando poco a poco la ropa -

_Kaoru seguia pensando en voz alta mientras que Hikaru, en la otra punta de la casa iba preparando la ducha._

Kaoru: Desde que me dijo que me queria no dejo de pensar en ello,me sorprendi mucho...Despues de eso no se como mirarle a la cara, me da mucha verwenza, Hikaru me gusta muchisimo...

_En ese momento, Hikaru entro por la puerta._

Hikaru: Kaoru, ya estas listo? Porque tardas tanto?

Kaoru: Eh...Casi ya estoy.

Hikaru: Donde estan las velas?

Kaoru: Velas? Para que quieres las velas?

Hikaru: Eso ya lo veras - Hikaru le guiña el ojo con sensualidad -

Kaoru: - Se sonroja a ver ese gesto dirigido a el - Pues estan en ese cajon de ahi abajo.

Hikaru: Vale, gracias - Hikaru coge las velas y se marcha -

Kaoru: Me pregunto para que las querra... - Kaoru ya estaba desnudo, con la toalla en la cintura - Bueno, ya estoy listo.

_Vuelve a entrar Hikaru._

_Hikaru tambien estaba desnudo, con la toalla en la cintura. ( Se habia cambiado en el WC xD )_

Hikaru: Oh, que sexy que estas, Kaoru... - Hikaru estaba abrazando a Kaoru por detras, con las manos sobre los pectorales de Kaoru -

Kaoru: - Se sonroja - T-tu tambien estas muy sexy, Hikaru.

Hikaru: - Se aparta y se pone delante de Kaoru - Oye Kaoru, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kaoru: Una sorpresa? Hikaru, eres tan amable conmigo...

Hikaru: Pero para enseñarte la sorpresa tienes que darme permiso para que te tape los ojos con esta cinta negra, me permites?

Kaoru: Claro... - Kaoru estaba muy sonrojado -

Hikaru: - Se pone detras de Kaoru mientras le pone la cinta, mientras se la va atando le va lamiendo el cuello muy despacio -

Kaoru: - A Kaoru se le estaba subiendo la temperatura del cuerpo - Ah...Hi-Hikaru..

Hikaru: Bueno, dame de la mano, te llevare hasta donde esta la sorpresa.

_Hikaru iba guiando a Kaoru, iban caminando hasta que llegaron a una habitacion y se pararon._

Kaoru: Mmmmh...Huele muy bien, a rosas...

Hikaru: Me alegro de que te guste la olor, ven, que te quitare la cinta. - Hikaru le quita la cinta a Kaoru -

Kaoru: - Se quedo impresionado y aun se sonrojo mas -

_Kaoru se encontraba en el baño, pero no estaba como siempre._

_Esa bañera tan enorme estaba llena de petalos de rosa flotando sobre el agua._

_El baño olia a perfume, las luces estaban apagadas, habian velas rojas en las puntas de la bañera y en algunos rincones del baño._

_El ambiente era muy romantico, el agua estaba hasta arriba y tambien habia mucha espuma._

Hikaru: Te gusta?

Kaoru: S-si, muchisimas gracias Hikaru, me gusta muchisimo. - Kaoru esta muy sonrojado. -

Hikaru: Bueno, pues entonces no te quedes ahi, entra dentro! - Hikaru entra dentro de la bañera y una vez dentro se quita la toalla. -

Kaoru: - Entra y se quita la toalla - Gracias por el detalle Hikaru.

Hikaru: - Se avalanza sobre Kaoru - No me lo agradezcas, si lo hago es por algo.

Kaoru: - Rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Hikaru. - Y porque es, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Porque te amo. - Le coge de la barvilla y le da un beso -

Kaoru: Yo tambien te amo. - Le devuelve el beso -

Hikaru: Kaoru, te ves esplendido rodeado de estos hermosos petalos, por eso mismo los puse, para verte brillar. Sabia que estarias lindisimo.

Kaoru: Hikaru... Tu tambien te ves hermoso con estos petalos de rosa...

Hikaru: El sonrojo de tu cara hace juego con los petalos de rosa, eso me excita. - Comienza a lamerle todo el cuello -

Kaoru: Ah..Hikaru-u...Te amo...

Hikaru: Yo tambien Kaoru... - Mientras le besa, la mano derecha de Hikaru acariciaba suavemente el pene de Kaoru -

Kaoru: - A Kaoru cada vez le subia mas la temperatura, estaba muy sonrojado y se aguantaba los gemidos - mmh..

Hikaru: Kaoru...Relajate, no hace falta que te aguantes...Quiero sentirte, gime! - Mientras decia esto,Hikaru le sobaba con las manos el cuerpo y le lamia el pene -

Kaoru: Aaahhh... - Kaoru gemia agusto - No pares Hikaru, no pares...

Hikaru: - Comenzo a besrale y a lamerle por todo el cuerpo, mientras, como no, Hikaru seguia con la tarea de acariciar el miembro de Kaoru. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba cada vez mas y mas. - Kaoru, no tengas miedo, sueltate...

Kaoru: Uuuhmm... - Kaoru comenzo a besar a Hikaru apasionadamente, depues, mientras lo abrazaba, le lamia todo el cuerpo -

Hikaru: Te lo estas pasando bien, Kaoru? - Mientras le besa -

Kaoru: Si..Muy bien, pero tengo un problema... - Estaba muy sonrojado y, mientras hablaba, se mordia los dedos -

Hikaru: Que ocurre? Te hago daño?

Kaoru: No, al contrario, disfruto mucho pero...

Hikaru: Pero...? - Hikaru le seguia besando -

Kaoru: Pero no aguanto mas...

Hikaru: - Mientras le seguia besando - Entonces...Kieres hacerlo?

Kaoru: - Sonrojado y timidamente dijo...- Si...

Hikaru: Muy bien. - Salio de la ducha y se llevo a Kaoru a la habitacion -

Kaoru: Pero si estamos mojados...!

Hikaru: No quieres hacerlo? Pues hagamoslo ya!

_Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y a rebolcarse por la cama._

_Se escuchaba a Kaoru gemir placidamente. _

_Hikaru, intentaba contener sus gemidos, pero alguno que otro se le escapaba._

_**"Fin"**_

**Ohaa!**

**Ya vuelvo a estar aqui otra vez.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron Reviews, me gustaron muchisimo, os estoy muy agradecida.**

**Os mando muchos besos a todos aquellos que lo hicieron!**

**No soy experta en hacer Yaois y Lemmons, pero espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Porfavor sigan mandando opiniones, si hay algo que no os gusta podeis mandar criticas tambien, estare encantada de recibirlo todo, si es vuestro**

**Tengo que pedir disculpas ya que el teclado no me va muy bien y los acentos y los signos raros no me van, he intentado configurarlo, pero aun lo he empeorado mas - U Gomen!**

**Que continue este fic o no, es cosa vuestra, si os gusta y quereis que lo continue lo hare x vosotros encantada.**

**Y si teneis alguna sugerencia que querais que ponga tambien lo hare.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y muchos besos!!**


End file.
